goanimate_v5fandomcom-20200213-history
SallyJones1998 gets in Dead Meat/Beaten up by Mufasa
Cast *Ivy as Shimajirō Shimano, Tsunoda, Fievel Mousekewitz, Cream, Evil Marurin Sasaki, Evil Mimirin Midorihara, Beast Boy and Patty Rabbit *Shy Girl as Mimirin Midorihara *Julie as Elephant012 and Sophie the Otter *Dave as Mikerawsawft Wendohs UTTP and Ledge Bro *Alan as Orson *Tween Girl as Raven *Dallas as Coin Bro *Amy as Violy Anderson *Wise Guy as Cyborg *Paul as Drew Pickles *Jennifer as Fenneko, Evil Sakurako Koinuma, Evil Kumakki Mashiro, Evil Ramurin Makiba, Evil Nyakkii Momoyama and Evil Kikko Hayashida *Kendra as Noodle, Evil Kento Koshiba, Evil Kirinta Kusano, Evil Monta Kimura, Evil Senichi Tanaka, Evil Akio Toriyama, Evil Rei Kobayashi, Evil Takeshi Ishida, Evil Kazuo Matsukata, Miguel Rivera and Victoria Forward UTTP *Steven as Tom Sawyer, Warren T. Rat, Scuttlebutt, Boo, Hammer Bro, Steve Haines, Mr. Grasping, Pac-Man, Evil Tick, Lord Business and himself *Eric as Twister Bro *Kidaroo as Robin, Banana Bro and Mufasa *Russell as Devil Bro *Kimberly as Retsuko, Luna Minami, Retsuko, Evil Shimajirō Shimano and Charmy *Princess as Azura and Starfire *Young Guy as Tails *Joey as Sonic the Hedgehog Behavior Card Legend *Golden Diamond Card ~ Graduate forever and receive a reward of $900 quadrillion *Silver Diamond Card ~ 105 years off and receive a reward of $880 quadrillion *Bronze Diamond Card ~ 100 years off and receive a reward of $870 quadrillion *Platinum Card ~ Graduate forever and receive a reward of $860 quadrillion *Gold Card ~ Graduate forever and receive a reward of $850 quadrillion *Silver Card ~ 95 years off and receive a reward of $840 quadrillion *Bronze Card ~ 90 years off and receive a reward of $830 quadrillion *Ruby Card ~ 85 years off *Sapphire Card ~ 80 years off *Emerald Card ~ 75 years off *Rainbow Card ~ 70 years off *White Card ~ Nothing happens *Lighter Gray Card ~ Detention for 30 minutes *Light Gray Card ~ Detention for 50 minutes *Gray Card ~ Detention for 1 hour and 30 minutes *Dark Gray Card ~ Detention for 2 hours *Darker Gray Card ~ Detention for 3 hours *Light Purple Card ~ Suspended for 2 weeks *Purple Card ~ Suspended for 3 weeks *Dark Purple Card ~ Suspended for 4 weeks *Orange Card ~ Suspended for 12 weeks *Black Card ~ Suspended for 1 month *Red Card ~ Suspensed for 2 months *Gun Metal Card ~ Suspended for 3 months *Dark Gun Metal Card ~ Suspended for 4 months *Hurricane Card ~ Suspended for 5 months *Tornado Card ~ Suspended for 6 months *Greyscale Card ~ Dead Meat and expelled forever/Beaten up by Mufasa Transcript *(July 9, 2018) *Sophie the Otter: Okay class, today is Behavior Card Day! Here are the color of the behavior cards now. *Azura: Awesome, me, Giffany, Selkie, Lucina, Annet Myer, Maria Posada, Sheeta, Bing Bong, Reggie, Classified, Sharptooth, Chanticleer, Aslan, Freddy Ferret, Cyber Woo and Ike got golden diamond cards! *Sophie the Otter: Awesome job, Azura. You and your husband and your friends got those golden diamond cards for helping Redolfo fix the computers in the Computer Lab yesterday. Go to the principal's office and receive your graduation forever rewards along with your $900 quadrillion rewards. *Jimmy Neutron: Jumping Jupiter! I got a silver diamond card! *Sophie the Otter: *Shimajirō Shimano: Hip, Hip, Hooray, me and my friends and classmates got bronze cards! *Mimirin Midorihara: This means, well get 100 years off and receive a reward of $880 quadrilion! *Sophie the Otter: Well done Shimajirō Shimano. You and your friends and classmates got platinum diamond cards for being the best baby show characters ever and my greatest friends and closest allies of all time. Go to the principal's office and receive your graduation forever rewards along with your $880 quadrillion rewards. *SallyJones1998: So you are the superintendent, right Elephant012? *Elephant012: Yes I'm. And what brings you here SallyJones1998? *SallyJones1998: I got a greyscale card! *Elephant012: *Mufasa: Category:Grounded Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show Category:Evil Shimajirō Shimano and Friends' Grounded Days Category:Princess Davidddizor Gets Grounded series Category:SallyJones1998 Gets Grounded series Category:Dead Meat Videos Category:Dimitri Rascalov's grounded days